Clown Control
The Clown Control Deck gets its name from the main monsters of the Deck, "Dream Clown" and "Crass Clown". It focuses on the effects of those two monsters and "Blade Rabbit", in conjunction with cards that switch Battle positions, such as "Stumbling", "Spirit Burner", "Zero Gravity" and "Labyrinth of Nightmare". These cards allow immediate and recurring activation of the monster effects, which grants field advantage. Using a combination of Rat and Warrior Toolboxes gives a great advantage. One may also use cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B" in combination with Equip Spell Cards. The opposite strategy can also be applied, as "Level Limit - Area A" comboes with "Stumbling", allowing one to activate the effects of the "Clowns" upon their initial Summon. The Clown Control Deck uses much monster removal, so it’s best to have Spell and Trap removal too, along with hand disruption. Cards such as "Twister" and "Giant Trunade" can return your own Continuous Cards to the hand if a situation occurs when they do more harm than good. Monsters such as "Don Zaloog" can take advantage of the opponent's open field. This deck has little to none Special Summons or Tribute Summons, so cards like Grave of the Super Ancient Organism and Mask of Restrict are good side-decks. Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo can help you avoid special summons all togheter and be search with the Rat Toolbox. You can use Jowgen the Spiritualist, since he is faster at getting rid of the Special Summoned monsters, but he is less threatening than Dyna in terms of offensiveness. It is beneficial to revolve the Deck around either "Stumbling" or "Labyrinth of Nightmare", but not both. The Deck can work completely differently, depending on which is chosen. It would be possible to use both cards mentioned, but it would require a wide range of effects. *"Stumbling" lets the player stall from opponent attacks AND trigger "Dream Clown" and "Blade Rabbit", thereby protecting his or her monsters and Life Points while destroying the opponent. Thus, cards commonly used in Stall Decks may be incorporated into a Clown Control Deck that uses "Stumbling". The strategy at large is to get any two of a "Dream Clown", "Blade Rabbit" or "Crass Clown" on the field (with one in each position) so you can use one to destroy or return a monster, while the other attacks. Another excellent card with "Stumbling" is "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" as it is not affected by any Spell Cards. This means you may use "Stumbling", "Earthquake" and "Messenger of Peace" without worry of harming "Horus". *"Labyrinth of Nightmare", on the other hand, doesn’t switch monsters to Defense Position until the End Phase of the turn, allowing un-delayed attacks from both players. Monsters that inflict Piercing damage like "Enraged Battle Ox" and powerful beatsticks, such as "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke", are welcome in Clown Control Decks that utilize "Labyrinth of Nightmare". Monsters such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Spear Dragon", and "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" should be included, since they switch to Defense Position after they attack or activate their effects, and they will be switched back to Attack Position during your End Phase, ready for use again during your next turn. Another card that could be used is "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon", switching the battle positions of all non-"Cloudians" to effectively bounce and destroy your opponent's monsters, then attack directly. Advantages are that he cannot be destroyed by battle, but the obvious disadvantage is that he is destroyed when he is switched into defense, which rules out the use of "Stumbling" or "Labyrinth of Nightmare" while using it. The only exception could be using Raging Cloudian, but that would be hard to pull. Recommended cards Monsters * Dream Clown * Crass Clown * Blade Rabbit * Giant Rat * Injection Fairy Lily * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Cameraclops * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Junk Synchron * Black Salvo * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive (with Black Salvo or Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" it helps to get out Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei") * Marshmallon/Spirit Reaper (Stall) * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo (Protection from Special Summons) * Jowgen the Spiritualist (Faster Protection from Special Summons) * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” (tunning + Position change) * Ryu-Kishin Clown (Position Change) * OOPArts Colossal Head (Position Change) * A/D Changer (Position Change) * Banisher of the Radiance (Graveyard control) * Banisher of the Light (Graveyard control) * Effect Veiler (stop and control effect monster) If using "Stumbling" : * Caius the Shadow Monarch (Removal) * Swarm of Scarabs (Monster control, slower than clowns) * Swarm of Locusts (Spell and Trap control) * Des Lacooda (Draw power) * Worm Linx (More Draw power) If using "Labyrinth of Nightmare": * Goblin Attack Force * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Spear Dragon * Power Breaker * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke Spells * Guard Penalty * Reinforcement of the Army * Book of Moon * Swords of Revealing Light * Vengeful Bog Spirit * Forbidden Chalice (stop and control effect monster) If using "Stumbling": * Stumbling * Spirit Burner * Messenger of Peace * Dimensional Fissure * Gravity Axe - Grarl * Polymerization (Optional) Traps * Zero Gravity * Desert Sunlight * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Tragedy * Call of the Haunted * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Solemn Judgment * Solemn Warning * Dark Bribe * The Huge Revolution is Over * Curse of Royal * Starlight Road * Safe Zone * Macro Cosmos (Graveyard control) * Gorgon's Eye (If in Defense) * Fiendish Chain (stop and control effect monster) * Grave of the Super Ancient Organism * Mask of Restrict If using "Stumbling": * Gravity Bind If using "Labyrinth of Nightmare": * Labyrinth of Nightmare Extra Deck * Bickuribox (Optional) * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Naturia Landoise * Naturia Barkion * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Junk Gardna ( with Junk Synchron) * X-Saber Wayne * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 39: Utopia * Wind-Up Zenmaister * OOPArts Crystal Alien * Fairy King Alverd Category:Deck Type